Illueia
by Illueia
Summary: This is my own creation, all names are mine. If you use them I will hunt you down and kill you. Haha, JK. But I will get REALLY mad. Chapter 10 isn't finished and I will be editing constantly, so if you like it check back often. Ok? Ok. ENJOY!


_**Illueia**_

****

Ok. So this is my first story. All of the character's names and the names of places are mine. If you use any of them I _will _find out. And trust me you don't want to see me then. Ok? Ok. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

A Destiny is Discovered

An elven lady had just given birth. She had beads of sweat dripping down her face. She had twins, a girl and a boy. They were absolutely beautiful, even for elves.

While she was holding them she noticed something about the girl whom they had named Illueia. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it wasn't a good thing either. Now she couldn't live with her parents. The elven lady who was to take care of her's name was Aryana. She was to take Illueia to the human city of Dandra.

A lone horse rode through the night, Aryana astride it. She had piercing green eyes and hair of bluish silver. She had Illueia in her lap. She was tense and kept looking down at Illueia. She had a feeling that someone was following her. The forest was thick and oppressing around her.

When they got to the city Aryana donned a black cloak. She didn't want anyone to know that she was an elf. She went to the local inn and got a room. She would scout out the possible people to take Illueia tomorrow. As she drifted off to sleep Aryana felt relieved that the traveling was over.

Chapter 2

Hallie and Jeb

Aryana woke up with a start. Illueia was crying. She comforted her and went downstairs to the pub. She bought a bottle of milk for Illueia, took it back upstairs, put her back to bed, and went back downstairs to ask the bartender about the city.

"So are there any young couples in this city?" she asked.

"Only a few." was his brief reply. He had a gruff voice. He looked strong and rugged, with a long scar across his cheek.

"Well do you know where they live?" Her voice sounded anxious. She _had_ to have this information if her mission was to succeed.

He eyed her suspiciously then shrugged and said, "Well there's Jim and Mary, the live just next door. There's Lilly and Mark, they live down the street about five houses down from here. And there's Hallie and Jeb, they live about two miles outside of town towards the north... Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason. Just curious... So could you maybe tell me what they're like? Their personalities? Maybe how many kids they have?"

"Yah, I guess so. Jim and Mary usually keep to themselves. Don't know much about them. If they have kids they don't let them out much. Lilly and Mark are pretty nice but they have only been married for a few years and they already have six kids and another one on the way. And then Hallie and Jeb are nice folk. No kids, can't have any. Hallie wants 'em but just can't. Just another one of those cruel things in the world, don't ya think?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the info." She said.

"Info? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, information."

"Ah, wha'ever. Dang traveling types, always saying odd things..."

She turned and walked out of the inn, leaving the bartender muttering to himself, and deep in thought. _Jim and Mary won't do, they're too secretive. Lilly and Mark have too many kids and probably won't take her. But Hallie and Jeb. They want kids but can't have any so they would probably take her. Yeah. I guess it's time to pay them a visit._

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Guest

Aryana traveled through the city, taking in the sights. There was a mountain to the north, an ocean to the west, and a forest to the south and east. Out of the corner of her eye Aryana thought she saw someone following her through the woods. She turned to look but there was no one there. _I must be seeing things, _she thought. She headed back north towards the mountain.

She could just make out a house on top of a hill before the mountain. She snuck up to the house and started to spy on them. The bartender was right. They were kind people. At least they seemed like it. She dashed back to the inn, ran up to her room and wrote a note. It said:

_ Dear Hallie and Jeb,_

_ You don't know me but I need a favor. Please take care of this child as if she were your own child. Her name is Illueia, she's a week old, and is very special. Don't let anyone know about 2 things:_

_ The fact that she is an elf._

_ The fact that you're not her real parents._

_ Don't even let her know. Though you may tell her and her alone on her 21__st__ birthday. Know that her family loves her and always will and that all will be explained in due time._

_ That looks good,_ she thought. Aryana pinned it to the blanket Illueia was wrapped up in and slipped out into the night.

She crossed town and crept up to the house. She hugged Illueia and laid her on the doorstep. She knocked on the door and darted out of sight. Someone came to the door. It was Hallie. She looked around then down and gasped in surprise. She picked her up and read the note. She darted inside and shut the door. Aryana was pleased. She thought to herself _Be safe Illueia,_ and slipped away.

Chapter 4

The 21st Birthday

Illueia was a beautiful girl. A _very_ beautiful girl. She had eyes as blue as the sky on a clear summer day. Hair like gold spun to silk. Her skin was clear and flawless.

She had no siblings but wonderful parents. It was her 21st birthday and they had bought a big cake for her. _In fact they're spending an awful lot_ _on me,_ she thought suspiciously. _I wonder why._ She shrugged it off. And went about her business.

The party had many guests and many presents. Illueia had the time of her life. She attracted many boys but she wasn't interested in them at the time.

Later that night her party guests had just left when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Said Illueia. She went up to the door and opened it. Standing there were three elves. She could tell they were elves because they were very beautiful with eyes that were slightly angled and with more elegant feature than most humans. _They look a lot like me! _She realized in horror. She said "C-Can I help you?"

The elven lady uttered "Illueia?"

"Y-yes. Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, Illueia!" The elven lady collapsed in tears of joy at Illueia's feet. By this time her parents had joined her at the door. She looked around at them. They had a pained, frightened looks on their faces.

The two other elves were frowning down at the lady. They were elven men and had swords at their sides. The one on the left had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. The one on the right had hair the same color but bright blue eyes. _The same color eyes that I have, _she thought with a shudder. Some thing odd was happening and she wanted to know what.

Chapter 5

Strange Explanations

"Get a hold of yourself Aryana!" exclaimed the brown-eyed elf. "I am Elick and this is my brother Gorrick." Gorrick gave a small nod. "Sorry about our friend. She tends to get emotional. Of course the last time she saw you _was_ when you were just a week old."

When Aryana calmed herself down she got up. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long." Illueia looked confused. Her parents just looked more scarred.

"C-come in." Came Hallie's, her mother's voice.

"Thank you." This time it was Gorrick. _He sounds a lot like me. Hmm. _They came in set themselves down at the kitchen table and looked expectantly at Illueia, Hallie, and Jeb.

Aryana finally said, "Well I guess you all are a bit confused. Let me explain, unless you two have already explained things to her. Just to let you know _I _am the person who wrote the note on Illueia"

Relief spread across Hallie and Jeb's faces, but was quickly replaced by concern. Now Illueia was _really_ confused. _Who are these people? And what are they talking about? _

Hallie took a deep breath and said, "Illueia? There's something we need to tell you... Go ahead Jeb." Jeb cast her a dirty look then said, "Honey? I'm sorry to tell you this but... we're not your p- We're not your real pa- We're not your real parents." Horror spread across Illueia's face. She uttered, "What?"

"I'm sorry honey but we're not your parents. We found you on our doorstep almost 21 years ago. You were only a week old. There was a note pinned to you. It said to not tell anyone, including you, two things: We're not your parents, and that you're an-an _elf_." Her look of horror intensified ten times. "We could only tell you when you turned 21. I'm sorry."

Waves of emotion swept over Illueia, horror, sadness, hopelessness, and finally anger. She burst out, "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND NEVER TOLD ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!" She stood up and was shaking all over, her hands clenched into fists. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Aryana said in a sweet, steady voice, "Calm down Illueia. Let me explain more clearly." She told her of her birth and of her coming to Dandra.

"But why didn't I just get sent to relatives in an elven city or something?" Illueia wondered out loud.

"Because we discovered that you look remarkably like Genaldi. She was the first and only person ever to be able to talk to and understand phoenixes, we called her the phoenix speaker. We think you might be able to do the same especially since you _are _a, um... a direct descendent. You do know what phoenixes are don't you?"

Illueia shook her head. She had never heard of a phoenix.

A look of amusement spread across Elick's face. " A phoenix," he said, "is a magical bird. Their tears have healing abilities and their song will make anyone fall asleep who and when the phoenix wants them too. Every 50 years or so a phoenix will explode in a ball of fire and is reborn out of the ashes. Remarkable birds really. Extremely smart. They always seem to know where and when to show up if they're needed."

Now Illueia was getting excited. She asked, "When will I get to see one?"

"In due time." Came Gorrick's reply. "But first you must come with us to the elven capital of Udaren, to begin your training... that is as long as you want to. I mean you don't have to go if you really don't want to."

Illueia needed to ponder their offer, so she said, "Could you let me sleep on it. I need to think about it before I go whisking off on some crazy adventure... No offense."

"None taken. We will see you tomorrow night then. Good bye." Said Aryana. They got up, shook hands with Illueia and her family and left.

She got up and went to her room where she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep immediately. Her dreams were filled with elves and great beautiful birds.

Chapter 6

Chickens and Eggs

When Illueia woke up she remained in bed, hoping that it had all been a dream. That the elves had never come, that what they had said wasn't true. And yet she had a strong desire to be with them.

She got up, put on her favorite dress (wearing it always made her feel better,) and brushed her hair. She had decided that if this wasn't all a dream that she would go with them, but would return when her training was completed.

She went out into the kitchen, grabbed the egg basket and went out to the chicken coop. They only had three hens, but they always gave eggs. Today though there was a strange hen in the coop. It had a silvery-gold sheen to its silky feathers and an eerie red glow around it. She decided to see if it had any eggs, and sure enough it had laid four eggs. But one was different it was _golden._ Illueia gasped in surprise and gently laid it down in the basket. She gathered the eggs from the other three hens and dashed back to the kitchen.

Her parents were sitting at the table drinking coffee. _Wait a minute, _she remembered, _they aren't my real parents. _She let out a little moan and her parents looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Illueia! I thought you were those elves already...What's wrong?" Hallie asked with concern.

_ So it _wasn't_ a dream. _"Well there was another hen in the coop this morning, and look at what it laid." She showed them the golden egg and they gasped in surprise just like she had.

"Oh my goodness." Whispered Jeb. " What are we going to do with it?"

Illueia took a deep breath then said, "Well I might as well tell you now. I've decided to go with the elves. And I think that if the hen has laid one golden egg, she is bound to lay more. So I think that I should take that one with me and leave the hen here." Her voice trembled slightly but she gave them a timid smile. Jeb nodded. "We thought you would. And I just want you to know that no matter how much it hurts we are behind you 100."

Illueia smiled more broadly and started to cry silent tears. "You really mean it?" They nodded. "Oh thank you so much! I know that it must hurt but I just have this feeling that I need to go with these people."

They spent the rest of the day packing. They took several dresses as well as her silver brush that she had gotten for her 12th birthday. It had an intricate design of roses and hearts and it reminded her of home. They also took the golden egg and her favorite locket that had a picture of Hallie and Jeb. Plus, of course, many provisions.

By the time they had finished packing a knock came at the door. Illueia timidly went up and answered the door. It was the same three elves, Aryana, Elick, and Gorrick.

"I assume you decided to go then judging by your pack." Said Aryana. Illueia just nodded. "Well we best be off then. Go ahead say your goodbyes. You'll see them soon enough." Illueia turned around hugged both her parents, whispered goodbye and started to cry again. Jeb hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Shhh. It's okay. You'll be fine." She nodded, and took a deep breath. She turned around and said, "I'm ready." Elick nodded and beckoned her forward. She looked back at her parents and went out the door shutting it behind her. The tears still bright on her cheeks looked like small diamonds in the moonlight.

Chapter 7

A Shocking Surprise

They walked back into the town in silence. When she couldn't stand it any longer, Illueia burst out, "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Not here." Aryana whispered. "Once we're out of ear shot."

Illueia huffed angrily but stayed silent. _I wish they would just stop somewhere already._

As if he had heard her thoughts, Gorrick stopped short. "I might as well tell you that we are going to stay in the inn tonight. We can't travel any at this time of night."

"Ok." She realized that he was right but still was a little annoyed. _Why didn't they just come in the morning if we can't travel at night? There not telling me something._ She shrugged it off.

In the morning Illueia got up and looked around, she hadn't bothered the night before because she went straight to bed. It was a plain room with a water basin in the corner, a bed in the opposite corner, and a window looking in on it all. _It's, um, quaint, _she thought, trying to be positive. She still had some doubts about going but knew it would be silly to back out so soon, plus she still wanted to see a phoenix. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She put on her locket. She opened it up and gazed at her parents' picture. She already missed them.

Illueia went downstairs and ordered some breakfast. She had discovered that her parents had secretly slipped some money into her pack. _They really do love me._ She thought with a pang of homesicknessA few minutes later the Aryana came downstairs. Illueia waved her over.

"Good morning!" Aryana said cheerfully.

"Hey. Where's Elick and Gorrick?"

"Oh those lazy boys are still in bed. I'll go get them after breakfast. We'll let them go hungry." She said with a smile. Illueia would have smiled usually but she wasn't in the mood. Instead she just said, "Could you tell me anymore about phoenixes? I'd like to know more."

"Alright but not here. Let's take breakfast up to my room." She paid the bartender and they headed upstairs. Aryana's room was right next to Illueia's. When they went inside she noticed that the room was a mirror image of her own room.

"All right. What else do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. What else do you know?"

"Well, when a phoenix is ready to lay an egg she will change her form. She will take on the form of a hen. They usually will have a golden sheen to their feathers and a glow around them according their color." Illueia spit out the orange juice she was drinking. She said, "Sorry. I saw a hen in the chicken coop yesterday morning that looked just like that! It had this red glow around it and when I looked to see if it had laid any eggs it had lain a golden one!"

"What? That's remarkable! Do you still have the egg?"

"Yes. It's in my room. I'll go get it!" She left the room quickly and went to her own. She rummaged in her bag for a minute and triumphantly pulled out the egg. She rushed back to Aryana's room and said, "Here it is." Aryana took it carefully and inspected it. She smiled and said, "You're right. It _is_ a phoenix egg! This is remarkable! This saves us a lot of trouble. Go wake up Elick and Gorrick. They are the two rooms across the hall."

Illueia walked across the hall knocked and listened. She heard loud snoring on the other side. She decided it was safe so she slowly walked in. Gorrick was sleeping in his bed still. _How lazy can you be? _"Hey Gorrick! Aryana says wake up!" He woke up with a start. "Oh Illueia. Good morning. What's with waking me up?"

"For one thing it's almost noon. Plus Aryana and I discovered something important. Wake up your brother and we'll be in Aryana's room." He nodded and she turned to go back to Aryana's room.

Aryana looked up when she came in, "Well?"

"They're coming."

A few minutes later the brothers came in. Elick looked disgruntled. "What is so important that you had to wake us up?"

"This." Illueia held up the egg.

Wonder and excitement spread across their faces. Gorrick sputtered then said, "That's not-no. It couldn't be. It's not is it?" Aryana merely looked at him. "It is isn't it?" She nodded. Elick exclaimed, "Oh, my. This is, this is amazing! This is remarkable!"

"Isn't it though?" Illueia explained what had happened. When she finished Elick asked, "Well what do we do now?"

"We leave. Today."

Chapter 8

More Surprises

Illueia rushed back to her room hastily packed and ran back to Aryana's room. She said "Ready! Lets go!"

"That was fast." Exclaimed Gorrick. He grinned broadly. _Just like I do. I wonder if we're related somehow. I'll ask him later. _"Well I'm a fast girl. How long does it take to get to, um. Where is it we're going again?"

Aryana answered, "Udaren, the capital. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Well what are we waiting for? And how long does it take to get there? You never answered me."

"It takes a week at the least. And we still have to pack." It was Elick this time.

"Well hurry up then. I'm impatient this morning."

Aryana chuckled and began to pack her things. Elick and Gorrick left to do the same in their rooms. A few minutes later everyone was packed and they had checked out of the inn. They took the road out of the city and headed for the forest. It was a bright sunny morning and after an hour of walking Illueia was starting to get bored. She asked Aryana, "I'm just wondering if you could tell me anymore about phoenixes and as to why me finding the egg saves us from a lot of trouble."

Aryana answered, "Well as to why it saves us won't take a long time to explain, but we better stop for lunch anyway." They all sat down and Aryana made a small fire. She took a pot from her pack filled it with water from a small stream and set it on the fire. "Ok. Well, if you had not found the egg we would have had to travel hundreds of miles just to get to the main place where phoenixes breed and lay their eggs. And then we would have to search for weeks to find one. This saves us time and energy." Then she began to tell Illueia about the history of phoenixes and what she will need to do. When they had finished lunch they headed back onto the trail. After a few hours Illueia noticed that Gorrick held himself and walked just like she did. She decided to ask him. She stopped suddenly and asked Gorrick, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" He eyed her then shrugged and went of the trail motioning for her to follow. They went about 100 feet from Aryana and Elick and stopped. He turned to her and said, "So. What do you want?"

Illueia took a deep breath then blurted out, "I've noticed that I have a few things in common with you and was wondering if we were related somehow." He was taken aback with a look of surprise on his face then said, "You have? I've never noticed anything. What have you noticed?"

"Well, our eye color is the same. And you smile just like me. Plus we walk and hold ourselves similarly. Oh and our voices sound kind of alike. I just wanted to know. If you knew."

"No. I didn't but now that you mentioned it maybe we _are_ related. We should ask Aryana. Come on." With that he dashed back to the trail Illueia not far behind.

When they got there Aryana raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Illueia and I just noticed something. We are a lot alike. Eye color, smile, speech, walk, even how we hold ourselves is similar. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Aryana cursed and said, "I knew we shouldn't have taken you along but no! Elick just had to insist you went! Nice going! Now we'll have to tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Illueia asked tentatively.

Elick answered, "Well, Um. Well. You two are kind of, well, twins."

Shock spread over their faces. Then they said at the same time, "What? Your kidding aren't you?" They glanced at each other. Elick just starred at them. When she could bear it no longer Illueia said, "You're not kidding are you?" Aryana shook her head, and exclaimed, "Isabella will be furious but since you figured it out on your own..."

Then realization spread across Illueia's face, "So if we're twins then that would that you're my brother too, Elick."

"What? Oh yeah, I guess so."

_ He's hiding something from us. Hmm. I'll worry about it later. Gosh. Me and Gorrick, Twins. Hmm. _"Wait who is Isabella?"

_ Aryana said, "Your mother." _All of a sudden Illueia's stomach grumbled loudly, and she realized that she was hungry. "Can we stop for supper now. I assume you heard the earthquake in my stomach." Then everyone laughed and Aryana said, "OK. I'll get some water to boil you start up the fire." With that she ran off.

They didn't travel anymore that day and when they went to sleep Illueia stayed up for most of the night pondering what had happened recently. _Man. In three days I have discovered that My parents aren't my parents, that I'm an elf, that I could be a phoenix speaker, that there was a phoenix in our chicken coop that I got an egg from, and finally that I have a twin. Some week. _And with that she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 9

Trouble

The next morning Illueia woke up earlier than usual, just before dawn. No one else was awake. She was cold, wet (it had rained in the night), and hungry. She tiptoed towards their packs. She had to avoid her companions sleeping bodies. She paused for a moment before Gorrick. A faint light that was streaming through the trees shined on his features, giving him an angelic look. Illueia smiled to herself and carefully stepped over him. She got to the packs and rummaged around for a minute, searching for flint and food. She couldn't find the flint so she grabbed a piece of bread and headed for a sunny patch. She took a few steps and turned back to the packs. She located her own and looked in it for her little, pink, silk bag. After a moment she found it, pulled on the draw string, and peeked inside. _Good. It's still there._ Illueia hurried over to the sunny spot and sat down. She pulled open the bag again and let it fall away from the egg.

It was as beautiful as when she first found it. She gazed at it for a minute then noticed something. It now had a green glow around it. She decided to ask Aryana later and turned her thoughts toward all that had happened to her in the past few days. She whispered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Well, I don't know but it's probably a good thing."

Illueia jumped up and spun around. "Gorrick! Don't _do _that!" She panted heavily with fright.

Gorrick laughed, "Sorry. I just noticed you sitting here and thought I would see what you were doing." He laughed again.

"Well don't do it again, you scared the crap out of me!" Illueia glared at him for a moment then burst out laughing Gorrick joined her. "That probably _was _pretty funny wasn't it?"

"Yeah you should have seen your face." He laughed again.

There was an awkward silence. A cool breeze blew by and playfully lifted Illueia's hair. She shivered, "Why is it so dang cold today? It's the middle of summer!"

Gorrick answered with a grimace, "I don't know, but it makes me uneasy. Come on, let's go wake Aryana and Elick up. And don't forget to put up the egg."

A couple of hours later they were packed up and ready to go. They headed back for the trail. After a few minutes Illueia stopped short, she thought she heard a twig snap. Aryana noticed and asked, "What? Did you hear something?" Illueia nodded and put her finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet. They stopped and listened too. All of a sudden a large group of strange creatures burst out of the trees. They had red skin and were about 10 feet tall each. They had no irises, just all black with evil looking weapons and armor. Their teeth were filed to points and were the color of puke green. Aryana screamed, "Run Illueia!" and brandished a slender sword. Gorrick and Elick pulled out similar swords. Illueia started running through the forest with the sound of swords clashing in the background. She stopped a good way away but not to far as to not hear what was going on. She set her pack on the ground and looked for a suitable weapon. She found a large frying pan inside it. She left her pack and with a ferocious battle cry charged towards the battle. She twirled the pan around her head and with a deafening clang hit one of the attackers on the back of the head. It fell down dead. She stared at her hands for a moment, shocked at what she had done but strangely happy, and started up again. She swung this way and that, taking out several of them. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. All of the monsters were dead. The four companions stood there panting and staring at the scene. After a minute Elick said, "Well, _that _was exciting."

"Yes, but we can't have Illueia running away every time we're attacked. Did you see how well she fought just now? Remarkable." Replied Aryana. Illueia blushed and said, "Thank you, but I don't think I should use our only frying pan next time." She laughed. The pan was covered in blood and gore. Gorrick laughed, "Yes, Well, probably not. We should get you a sword in the next village." Aryana nodded and said, "Liliana is only a day away. Go and wash off the skillet Illueia. Then we will get going."

Chapter 10

Liliana

Once Illueia washed off the skillet and had her pack they headed on down the trail. After a few minutes she asked, "What were those things that attacked us?"

Aryana answered, "They were gorjaks, nasty beasts that kill for the heck of it. It's a good thing, actually, that they attacked us. Now you've experienced combat, and there will be a lot more of it soon. I'm afraid that the gorjaks and the elves are about to make war with each other."

"Over what?"

Gorrick answered, "They are attacking us and some of us feel that their race should be extinguished. And of course they don't like that."

After that they walked along in silence, even though the gloom of the morning was beginning to lift. About lunchtime they came to the city of Liliana, though they could not see it because of a high wall surrounding the city. Before they got close enough to bee spotted Elick said, "Stop here. There are some things that Illueia needs to know before we go in." They stopped and he looked at Illueia for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "First is that we will be taking a side entrance because no one can know of your existence before two people. They are the queen, who is in Udaren, and your mother, who is in this city. And yes this is your birth town. We will be going to see your mother tomorrow, and will be staying here for a couple of weeks to recharge. Second is that this will be where Gorrick and I will be leaving you two."

"What? No. I- I won't stay here. Especially after I just found out about having a sister!" Came Gorrick. He was shaking all over and his face was turning beet red. His fists were clenched, as were his teeth. Elick turned towards him and said, "You can't go with them. They must go alone."

"I don't care! I'm not staying."

Illueia said, "And I shall go no further without Gorick."

Throughout all of this Aryana was just watching and smirking. Elick noticed and turned on her, "What do you have to say Aryana? You're just sitting there! Say something!"

Aryana slowly got up, brushed off her pants, and said, "Well since we had to tell them it would be cruel to separate them. Come on, we should get going. I'm hungry and we need to find a place to stay." And with that she walked off, closing the matter. Illueia and Gorrick followed. Elick let out a great huff and followed, though he was in a silent rage the whole day.

So that's what I have so far. Chapter 10 isn't finished but I wanted to go ahead and share this...So yeah. BYAS!!!


End file.
